


Follow the Stars to my Abode

by Varaen



Series: Maglor In Time [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: Maglor receives an invitation and returns to Valinor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



It had been a long time ago that even the most eccentric historians had stopped recording time "the eastern way", as it was called by then. The last ships from across the sea were older than ancient history, or so it seemed, and even the last returnees were well established members of society.

Therefore, some confusion ensued when an approaching sloop was sighted from the east coast of Tol Eressëa. Few watched the farther sea nowadays, and the ship had been barely discovered when it passed by the isle in the south and sped further west to Valinor, where its sole passenger steered it onto a beach. By then, he had already been dismissed as a venturous sailor from one of the ports north of Alqualondë. He was long gone by the time anyone disproved that assumption and went to investigate.

He was of average height for an elf, hooded and veiled in fluttering grey robes, which hid any further identifying features. A great dog had jumped out of the sloop right behind him and ran around on the sand while the elf pulled the ship further up the beach to secure it. It did not take him long to roll up the sails and collect what few belongings remained within. All packed up, he turned around to find his companion sitting behind him, watching. He knelt down to embrace him firmly.

"Thank you for keeping me company all these years, old friend. We will meet again soon, Huan, of that I am sure."

Huan barked and wagged his tail before he trotted away, looking less domesticated with each step as Maglor stood and watched. He sighed and gripped the straps of his backpack before he straightened out of his slump with a roll of his shoulders. He still had far to go if he wanted to reach the halls of Nienna before the next morning. He yearned to make a detour and see how things had changed, but it would not do to be late on the invitation.

He had been surprised at first, even after all the time it had taken him to understand his calling, and the transformation of his penance. Once he understood, however, he could not help but laugh, and cry, and sometimes both at once, for days. He supposed it made sense, that he, who had wandered all of the world grieving Arda Marred, soothing troubles and granting whatever healing was within his power, would unwittingly become a servant of the Vala who had dominion over such matters. There was some poetic justice in his situation, as well as an irony he could not deny. In his youth, Nienna had been the Vala he had least understood and appreciated, their domain seemingly superfluous in the bliss of Valinor. It was past time he paid his respects, and apologized.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [varaenthefallen](http://varaenthefallen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, follow me for headcanons and pretty reblogs. My askbox is always open.


End file.
